For Those Who Are Lost
by Calliope Foster
Summary: A set of songs to commemorate all the brave people of the hit TV series 'Lost'. R&R and enjoy!
1. Jack's Song

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of ABC's 'Lost' victims. I am just an admirer. This was the first song I wrote._

**When You Can't Be**

Jack's Song

Two broken wings,  
A broken heart,  
These broken things,  
Will tear you apart,  
But you're stronger,  
Than you think you know,  
You hold on tighter,  
When push comes to shove,

Chorus  
You'll be a man,  
When you can't be,  
You can't be a rock,  
Because you're holding on,  
But you'll heal your wounds,  
And others', too,  
You'll be a man,  
When you can't be,

You have a mind,  
A wonderful process,  
But you're lost,  
Despite the knowledge you possess,  
But you're seeing clearly,  
For the first time in a while,  
And don't be afraid,  
To now and then show a smile,

Chorus  
You'll be a man,  
When you can't be,  
You can't be a rock,  
Because you're holding on,  
But you'll heal your wounds,  
And others', too,  
You'll be a man,

When you can't be,

key up  
You'll be a man,  
When you can't be,  
You'll be a rock,  
And you're still holding on,  
But you'll heal your wounds,  
And others', too,  
You'll be a man,  
When you can't be,

short piano solo  
I used to think,  
You were a man with no reasons,  
Helping others,  
When you needed healing,  
I truly believe,  
You are a man to believe in,  
Guiding others,  
To the light we aren't seeing,

Chorus  
You'll be a man,  
When you can't be,  
You can't be a rock,  
Because you're holding on,  
But you'll heal your wounds,  
And others', too,  
You'll be a man,  
When you can't be...


	2. Boone and his sister

**I'm Burning**

_For Boone and his sister _

**girl  
**I need you here,  
Stand closer to me,  
Keeping all my secrets,  
You hold the key,  
To my heart,  
To my head,  
You're the one I love,  
The one I'll never have,  
**boy  
**I never thought of you,  
As any kind of burden,  
I'll hold you forever,  
You burn me now,  
With desire,  
Your fire,  
I can't seem to get closer,  
Am I allowed to?

**Chorus  
**I'm giving everything I can,  
I can't give you,  
The love that you need,  
I'm doing everything I can,  
To change the fool,  
That lives inside of me,  
But don't let go,  
Because I'm burning,

**boy  
**I never let myself,  
Go and surrounded you,  
Sure I held you tightly,  
But that's all I could do,  
**Girl  
**To please me,  
You'd bleed,  
I can't let you any closer,  
I can't let you get lost in me,

**Chorus**

**boy  
**I'm burning,  
**girl  
**Your fire,  
The desire,  
**boy  
**I'm burning,  
**girl  
**You reach me,  
You teach me,  
**boy  
**I'm burning,  
**boy & girl  
**Just hold me,  
And love me,

**Chorus 2x**


	3. Charlie's Song

**What More do You Need?  
Charlie's Song**

What have you done to me?  
Why can't I see the light?  
Drowning in the ecstacy,  
That you've stuffed in me,

**Chorus  
**Give me all that I could care to want,  
Let me be the one I am tonight,  
I give you all and you give none,  
What more do you need?  
Do you need me to bleed?  
What else can there be?  
I'll give you everything,

My skin feels alive,  
What's crawling inside?  
I scratch to remove you,  
I do all I can do,

How could you leave me?  
While I'm still breathing?  
You left me alive and well,  
And I just can't take this hell,

**Chorus**

I'm so lost!  
Give you all that I could care to want,  
Let you be the one you are tonight,  
You give me all and I give none,  
What more do I need?  
Do I need you to bleed?  
What else can there be?  
You'll give me everything,

What have you done to me?  
Why can't I see the light?  
Drowning in the ecstacy,  
That you've stuffed in me,

**Chorus**


	4. Kate's Song

**In My Own Prison**

**Kate's Song**

Don't look away from me,  
I hate to be nothing in your eyes,  
I know you can't understand,  
Everything I say or do,  
But don't analyze...me,  
I'm my own prison,

When I whisper in the dark,  
Are you hearing what I say?  
Do you even think about me,  
When I'm far away, across the ocean?  
Please try to love me for who I am,  
But you don't know who I am,  
Please try to love me for who I tried to be,  
I don't know what I tried to be,  
I can't stand to look at you...  
Looking at me...

**Chorus  
**I was a woman,  
With the strength of a man,  
Trying to be someone,  
I didn't understand,  
And I was fighting a war,  
A war within myself,  
Please try to love me,  
For who I am,

When you look past your shoulder,  
Past the chip that you bear,  
Try to think about the good,  
Please know I tried to be there when I could,  
Please try to love me for who I am,  
But you don't know who I am,  
Please try to love me for who I tried to be,  
I don't know what I tried to be,  
I can't stand to look at you...  
Looking at me...

**Chorus  
**  
Don't look away from me,  
I hate to be nothing in your eyes,  
I know you can't understand,  
Everything I say or do,  
But don't analyze...me,  
I'm lost...

I'm my own prison...

**_Thank you so much for your review! I have a lot more where this came from!_**


	5. Claire's Song

**The Real You**

**Claire's Song**

Ooh, you're a sad, sad girl,

And I just wanna see you smile,

Living in a sad, sad world,

You just want somebody your side,

**Chorus**

You've got something growing,

Inside of you,

Maybe it's just you're feeling,

So damn blue,

Everyone you've known,

Has left you on your own,

And maybe it's time,

To get to know the real you,

Oh, and I can remember,

What it's like to be alone,

And maybe, baby,

You'll make it on your own,

**Pause**

Ooh, it's so cold outside,

Fighting back all the tears you hide,

Turning into ice and worries,

No one you can confide to,

**Chorus**

Maybe you're not so alone now,

Maybe you're not so lost now,

Maybe you're not so cold now,

Has he melted your sighs?

**Chorus 2x**


	6. Hurley's Song

**The Numbers  
(Hurley's Song)**

Hey, who's this lucky boy?  
4,8,15,16,23,42,  
What's he looking for?  
4,8.15,16,23,42,

You look for all the answers,  
Through meaningless numbers,  
I see just a man,  
Who's totally confused,  
Hey, who's this lucky boy?  
4,8,15,16,23,42,  
What's he looking for?  
4,8.15,16,23,42,

**Chorus  
**Grab hold for your life,  
Don't let the waters take you down,  
Grab on for your life,  
Don't let the numbers drown you,

You're one hell of a lucky,  
Son of a bitch, yeah,  
You steal from,  
Those who are confused,  
Hey, who's this lucky boy?  
4,8,15,16,23,42,  
What's he looking for?  
4,8.15,16,23,42,

Hey, who's this lucky boy?  
4,8,15,16,23,42,  
What's he looking for?  
4,8.15,16,23,42,

**Chorus**

You're lost and I'm looking,  
You're here but I'm blind,  
You're falling and tumbling,  
And mumbling unspeakable things,  
BG voice  
4,8.15,16,23,42,

**Chorus  
**  
4,8.15,16,23,42,  
**repeat number 3x until song ends**


	7. Locke's Song

**Maybe**

**Locke's Song**

**a 50's seductress song**

Maybe you're a murderer,

Maybe you're a theif,

Maybe you're the devil, baby,

Everyone has their belief,

But I know what you're thinking,

What's going through your mind,

You aren't gonna be the man,

Left behind,

Maybe you're a pretty boy,

Maybe you're a star,

You remain a mystery,

No one knows who you are,

But I know what's beneath you,

And it's really a delight,

You're not that kinda man,

To give up a fight,

**piano solo**

Baby I've got no reserves,

Boy, you've gotta lotta nerves,

Everybody in the end,

Gets what they deserve,

You are my candy,

You make me feel so good,

You're my lost lover,

Doing things a bad girl would,

Maybe you're a murderer,

Maybe you're a theif,

Maybe you're the devil, baby,

Everyone has their belief,

But I know what you're thinking,

What's going through your mind,

And I don't give a damn,

About leaving you behind...

I know what you're thinking,

What's going through your mind,

You aren't gonna be the man,

Left behind...

**_Three updates you ask? These are just to be nice to you guys since I probably won't update all week. Enjoy!_**


End file.
